Doris
Doris '''the Rummaging Plotamus is an Uncommon Moshling in the Dinos set in Moshi Monsters. They designed after ceratopsian dinosaurs. Doris digs up for fluffles so they can knit them into soft materials for hibernation. Combination Biography Unlike regular Plotamuses, Rummaging Plotamuses are obsessed with digging for fluffles - valuable toadstools that smell of apricots. These gentle Moshlings then knit the fluffles into nests which they hibernate in for most of the year. I was the first Moshi to tame a Rummaging Plotamus. I even got mine to knit me a fluffle jumper. Thing is, it smelt so good I couldn't resist munching it. When they're not burring, knitting or snoozing, Plotamuses love gardening (well, digging up dirt) and gossiping about celebrities. And that's what makes them ideal pets - as long as you're not famous. You dig? Mini Bio Unlike regular Plotamuses, Rummaging Plotamuses are obsessed with digging for fluffles - valuable toadstools that smell of apricots. These gentle Moshlings knit fluffles into nests which they hibernate in for most of the year. When they're not snoozing, Plotamuses love gardening (well, digging up dirt) and gossip. Character Encyclopedia '''Main If you go down to the Friendly-Tree Woods today, you're sure to see a Rummaging Plotamus like Doris. An obsession with tasty fluffle toadstools keeps these nosy, horned little Dinos burrowing under the trees. When they're not digging, Rummaging Plotamuses put up their dainty manicured hooves and scan the gossip columns of The Daily Growl. Fluffle nests Digging, gossiping and generally being nosy is monstrously tiring work. That's why these burrowing Dinos have to hibernate for much of the year. To guarantee that they have a nice snug snooze, Plotamuses knit their own cosy nests out of the few fluffle toadstools they manage not to snaffle up for supper. Fluffle feast Doris and her Plotamus pals think fluffle toadstools are fantastic. These yummy toadstools give off a lovely strong smell of liquorice, which Doris finds utterly irresistible. Data File Moshling type: Dinos Species: Rummaging Plotamus Habitat: Friendly-Tree Woods Dino playmates: Pooky, Snookums, Gurgle Notes: * Large eyes spot fluffles hidden in the undergrowth. * Big horn is handy for digging up tasty fluffles and dirt. * Plotamuses keep themselves looking pretty with awesome accessories. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Rummaging Plotamuses love fluffles: valuable toadstools that smell of liquorice. They'll live anywhere their favourite fungi can be found, but Friendly-Tree Woods is a particularly popular hangout. They dig around for hours looking for the tasty delicacies, which explains why they're so good at gardening - they are expert diggers. The gentle, plodding Moshlings use the fluffles to knit themselves nests in which they hibernate for up to a year! When they wake up they get straight back to burrowing around, catching up on the latest celeb gossip and getting their nails done. Habitat Rummaging Plotamuses live anywhere there are fluffles to be found (usually under trees), so Friendly-Tree Woods is a popular hangout. Traits Personality Gossipy, fluffle-loving, nosy. Likes Manicures and reading gossip columns. Dislikes Quiet Moshlings and tall garden fences. Gallery In-Game Animations Doris animation.gif Doris animation 2.gif Doris animation 3.gif Doris animation 4.gif Dorisuno.png Doris5.png Doris2.png Doris7.png Doris6.png Doris3.png Other Cuddly Doris.png Mystery Box doris.png|Doris Mystery Box Mystery Box doris 2.png Merchandise Figures Doris figure normal.png Doris figure glitter orange.png Doris figure glitter purple.jpg Doris figure gold.png Doris figure pumpkin orange.png Doris figure voodoo blue.png Doris figure ghost white.png Doris figure scream green.png Collector card s1 doris.png Mash Up cards TC Doris series 1.png TC Doris series 2.png TC Doris series 3.png TC Doris series 4.png TC Doris series 5.png Other JellyChatMoshling45.png Doris Dance Artwork.png Baby doris.png|Baby Doris Top trump orange doris.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps DorisWinter.png Category:Moshlings Category:Dinos Category:Uncommon Moshlings